Portal 3: Saving Apeture
by Lunamon810
Summary: When Chell's therapist tells Chell and her daughter that Apature Labratories is going to be shut down, they set out to warn GLaDOS and save it.   The theory of GLaDOS being Chell's mom is used
1. The Prologue

**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here! And this is (the rewrite of) the prologue of Portal 3: Saving Aperture! I saw people liking this story again, and I realized how much I liked it, and figured why not write on it? So this is my new attempt at writing a Portal 3 story. So enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>"Hello Chell," The male therapist said, smiling.<p>

"Hi Doctor Matthews!" The little girl burst out, grinning.

"Hello Caroline," He replied, smiling. Chell smiled at her adoptive daughter, who she adopted about a year ago. She had adopted her for several reasons, mostly because she looked similar to and had the same name as the human side of the robot who tried to kill her three years ago. GLaDOS- also known as Caroline.

"I have some great news for you Chell," Chell raised her eyebrows at this. "We've located Aperture Science, and we've been given permission to shut it down."

Chell's eyes widened, her eyebrows remaining raised. Thoughts swarmed her head. Would GLaDOS be shut down? Or would GLaDOS kill everyone who got in there before they got the chance? Or would she sentence them all to a life of testing?

"D-docter, I thought I've been perfectly clear in the past," Chell said. "GLaDOS can not be stopped. She'll kill you before you can take a second step in the facility. Can't you just leave her alone? She doesn't want to leave Aperture Science, so she'll be unable to cause anyone harm. Aperture Science is layers upon layers of building, it will take forever to find her anyways!"

"Government officials know about her now, and they require that it be shut down."

"She. She be shut down," Chell said, her tone strict and eyes narrowed.

"I thought you didn't care about this robot."

"She's the only link I have left to who my real parents were," Chell lied. "And I told you, she triggered the Caroline part in her. She didn't really delete her, or she wouldn't have let me go."

"What?" Caroline asked, and Chell turned to face her. She'd told her about GLaDOS, but never told her about the human side of GLaDOS named Caroline.

"Well, you see sweety, GLaDOS used to be a human named Caroline-"

"Really!?" Caroline asked excitedly, interrupting Chell. "How did she become a robot?"

"I'll tell you more about it later," Chell turned to Doctor Matthews. "Can I at least go with you to shut her down?"

"Of course." That was it. Chell had to prepare to go back to the place she tried so hard to leave. Aperture Science. To save GLaDOS. With her daughter.


	2. Chapter 1: Convincing Her

**Here it is, chapter one of Portal 3: Saving Aperture! Isn't it exciting?...Maybe not, depends on how much you really liked the story I suppose. Anyways, sorry it's so short, I guess my chapters just have a tendency to be so, depending on how much time I have to write, what I need to cover in a chapter, etc. Anyways, please enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>"What's going on mommy?" Caroline asked, watching her mom run around her room stuffing things into a over-the-shoulder bag.<p>

"I have to save a old friend of mine," Chell replied as she stuffed some food in. "And you're coming too, you should be getting things together. But remember, only pack stuff you're willing to carry."

As Caroline excitedly ran off to get her own stuff together. Chell found herself opening the secret part of closet no one else knew about. Inside it hung her washed jumpsuit and on a shelf sat her polished portal gun. She took a deep breath and closed the door behind her as she pulled on the white underclothes and the jumpsuit, slowly zipping it up as she examined herself in the mirror. She saw she'd lost weight since her escape, since she went weeks without eating, searching for civilization.

"I need to take this in some..." She noted, removing it. She delicately took the portal gun off the shelf and put her hand in it, and watched as it came to life once again. She smiled, looking at the blue glow from the other side of the gun in the mirror. She took her hand out and it faded back off. She sat both neatly down and picked up her long-fall boots, and pulled them on. They fit just like they'd used to, she hadn't grown any, just lost weight. walked around in them for a few seconds, then took them off and carried all three items to her room. She pulled out the sewing machine and adjusted her jumpsuit.

"What's that mommy?" Caroline asked fro the doorway, her black and white backpack with her name stitched on in white thread on her back.

"This is something mommy's friend gave to her," She said holding it up. "There." Caroline looked at the portal gun on the bed.

"Mommy, is that a gun?"

"Well, kind of. It shoots holes, but not...bullet holes." She said, reciting Wheatley. "It's called a portal gun. It makes portals. On certain surfaces you can shoot towards one area, shoot towards another, walk in one of the portals, and come out the other. Get it?" Caroline nodded, and Chell smiled.

The next morning the two were dressed and ready to go when the van pulled into their driveway. The two jumped in the back seat, and the van was off. Two hours later, about 7:30am, they arrived at Aperture Science Laboratories. They headed inside, and Chell had to fight off her fear. She took Caroline's hand as they entered the building. As they all started looking around, Chell counted to three, as she told Caroline she would last night. Then the two burst into a run, and Chell's hand slammed against the elevator button, and the doors opened. She pulled Caroline inside with her, and the elevator doors shut before anyone could stop them.

"Ha!" Chell said, high-fiving Caroline.

"Welcome to Aperture Sci- Chell?" The voice in the elevator stopped.

"GLaDOS!" Chell said, feeling along the walls, wondering where the camera was. "GLaDOS we have a problem-"

"Who did you bring into my facility!?" GLaDOS demanded, and Caroline hugged her mom's side.

"It's not my fault, hear me out GLaDOS!" Chell said. "After I left here I was finally found, I was brought to civilization, they took me in, helped me heal and get on my feet, taught me how to speak, and then I started going to a therapist about what happened. They made me talk about what happened here, and now they're here to shut you down! But I'm here to help you!"

"And just how can I believe you?"

"Why else would I come back here?"

"Who's in the elevator with you?"

"This is my daughter, Caroline." Chell said, as she looked down and ran her fingers through her daughters hair. "We're here to save you GLaDOS."

The doors opened, and Chell froze for a second. She saw the room she'd only seen three times before, the first time to 'kill' GLaDOS, the second time to exchange GLaDOS for Wheatley, and the third time to defeat Wheatley and to leave Aperture for what she thought to be forever. GLaDOS' room. She took Caroline's hand as the two walked out, and looked up at GLaDOS, who was watching them.

"Is that...GLaDOS?" Caroline whispered.

"Yes." Chell replied quietly.

"Wooow!" Caroline replied in a whisper, astonished.

"Chell, just how am I supposed to believe that your purpose of coming back is to save me? You could very well be coming back to help them shut me down."

"Why would I come back to help if they could just shut you down themselves?"

"Well, they don't know their way around Aperture, you do."

"Valid point. But why would I care if you were here anyways? I wasn't coming back."

"Why would you care if I wasn't here?"

"Well, you're the only connection to who my real parents are, and you're all I remember from my life before you let me go, I don't remember anything before that."

"And what makes you think I'll ever tell you who they were? They're dead anyways." GLaDOS said nonchalantly. "If that's your only reason than you best leave, because I refuse to be shut down."

"That's not my only reason!" Chell said, dodging the robotic arms coming up from the floor. "I don't want you shut down! You were human too! You don't deserve to die!" The robotic arms froze for a second.

"I'm not human now. I'm much more intelligent and a lot less _needy_. I don't deserve to be put on the same level as humans."

"Plus you're a huge advancement in scientific history, aren't you? Do you want all the work Cave Johnson and the other scientists put their entire lives into to be flushed away down the drain? Or do you want to save yourself and all the information, at least for the good of science?"

"For the good of science? I suppose I wouldn't want that to happen."

"Right!"

"And you're not going to leave me alone until I let you help me, are you?"

"Not a chance." Chell said grinning.

GLaDOS sighed, admitting somewhat defeat. "Fine then. You two can stay to help me. But do _not_ touch anything!"


	3. Chapter 2: Where's Caroline?

**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here. And well, I'm back to writing on this. Because lately, it seems there's been another random spike in the Portal fandom and everybody seems to be favoriting this. And since I know how it feels to want a story to continue and for it never to, I didn't want to put the new fans, or the old ones, through that. So, here. Have a chapter.**

**Besides, I just got back into a random Portal kick anyway while thinking about this.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PORTAL OR PORTAL 2, NOR NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH IT.**

* * *

><p>GLaDOS had directed Chell and Caroline to a small room where monitors surrounded them, each displaying different parts of Aperture. Chell felt her heart miss a beat as she recalled going through many of the rooms, the ones down many layers below the freshest in her mind. She remembered with vivid accuracy how Wheatley punched the elevator down, breaking it beyond repair and sending her and GLaDOS - now a potato - many floors below. That was where she'd heard the voice of the founder Aperture Science and GLaDOS' human voice; Cave Johnson and his assistant Caroline.<p>

Chell looked down at her daughter and smiled, seeing her intense interest in the endless amount of cameras. Chell noticed there were still many rooms she didn't recognize, and no testing rooms were displayed. GLaDOS had told them that she would monitor those, while they kept an eye on these. She looked at the room full of defective cores, from which potatOS had salvaged three to end Wheatley's reign over the facility. _Space. Adventure. Fact._

That brought her mind to the four cores she'd taken off GLaDOS, though it was a bit terrifying to come near her to grab them. _Morality_. It kept GLaDOS under control, from controlling her weapons to keeping her from flooding the Enrichment Center with neurotoxin. _Curiosity_. It continuously asked questions, never quite shutting up. _Intelligence_. She had come to the conclusion that was what it was, though all it had rambled was some odd cake recipe that was about as healthy as arsenic poisoning. _Anger_. All it had done was growl and hiss at her. She was glad it hadn't had a mouth.

_Intelligence Dampening Sphere. Wheatley_. GLaDOS said he'd been attached to her to distract and hinder her decisions, to decrease her intelligence. She tried as hard as she could to remember seeing him, and occasionally she thought she had. But then she'd tell herself it was Intelligence she'd seen. She wiped the tears that came to her eyes away, so that Caroline wouldn't notice them. When she thought of it, she could still feel the ghost feeling of the bars of the sphere leaving her hands as he was cast off into space, where he still remained today.

"What's wrong, mommy? You look sad. Everything's going to be okay, right?" Caroline snapped Chell back to reality. She was supposed to be watching the monitors to save GLaDOS, not worrying about_ him_. She smiled wearily at Caroline.

"I'm okay. I was just thinking of another old friend of mine. I can't visit him like I we have GLaDOS."

"Was he a robot too, mommy?" Chell nodded, and Caroline grinned. "That's so cool! They're all so cool, they can think by themselves! Nobody has to program them to think anything like some of the robots on TV! And this place is huge, can we move here mommy?"

Chell laughed quietly at the thought of moving here. For a moment, her mind even told her how it'd be possible. She was sure GLaDOS could salvage the rooms like she'd woken up in when _he_ woke her up. She could make regular trips to the grocery store, she was sure there was somewhere for them to store it. And they could probably make a make-shift oven and stove out of an incinerator. She knew she never would move in though, she never would trust GLaDOS. Not that much. Not enough to trust she wouldn't hurt Caroline or make her test. She was here to save her because her parents had evidently trusted her and she was the last connection to them she'd had. Nothing else.

"They're getting close," She called to GLaDOS as she looked at the monitor. The men were checking each floor, calling for her and Caroline, as well as trying to find GLaDOS she was sure. She felt her heart pounding. She knew she'd already made her decision to save GLaDOS, but she still had resentment for the robot. She knew if she didn't let her be gotten rid of now, she never would. But she still wanted GLaDOS to be around. She wasn't sure why, but she knew there was an important reason only GLaDOS could be good for.

She watched as the floor panels the men stood on moved, sending them to different rooms on different floors. She held back her laughter, looking at the confused faces on the men's faces. She remembered feeling their confusion multiple times before. She'd completely disoriented them in the process, making them even more loss than they had been before. Not to mention they were all split up now. She watched as they all panicked, running around like ants with a destroyed ant hill._There's one reason why I didn't want you to come. You underestimated GLaDOS' power. She's not just a humanoid robot you can disassemble. She's a ungodly robot that hangs from the ceiling far above your head who can control every inch of the facility. She's the spider, and you've gotten caught in her web._

"That should hold them off for now. I suggest you find a way to get them out of here, or else I'll have to-"

"I'll handle it," Chell said, aware of what her next phrase would be, and not wanting Caroline to hear it. "I'll have to leave Caroline here. If you hurt her GLaDOS, so help me-"

"Get going!" The electronic voice snapped, and Chell obeyed out of habit. She sprinted down the halls in her long fall boots. She used her portal gun to maneuver around to higher ground, and found one of the men.

"You need to get out of here. S-She's on a rampage! I _**know**_ my way out, I _**know**_ how to surpass her. You can still get out through the front door! Go!" She shot a portal down the balcony to the floor below, and one on the wall behind them. "Get out!"

The man looked at her, looked at the portal below, then looked at the portal in front of him. "Oh my g..." He ran through the portal, out of the one below. He skidded to a stop, looking up at Chell. She pointed in the direction of the door and went to find the next man. After repeating this process for three more men, she encountered the therapist.

"Doctor Matthews! You need to get out, now! She's not happy that you're here. The door's that way," She said, motioning towards her portal. "I can get out of here on my own. I'm finding your men, no one's dying here on my accord. Stop staring at me, hurry up and get going!"

"Chell, calm down. We just have to shut her down, then she _can't_ hurt you! Besides, robots can't me mad. They don't have emotions, Chell!"

"This one does, Doctor Matthews! She was human, she was a human's personality and memories put onto a disk and transformed into a robot. She _can_ be angry, and she _**is**_! Now get out of here!"

"Chell, you're panicking. This is just post-traumatic stress syndrome from your previous time here. It probably wasn't a good idea to bring you here, but that's my fault. I'll book you double sessions from now on, and it will still remain free do to your conditions. Alright?"

"I don't _care_ if you double my appointments or not, just get out already!"

"Chell, you're blind with fear right now. You shouldn't be trying to make judgements or commands. Just try to calm down, relax, and go to the front door. Rest there for now, and me and my men will come soon and we can go to my office. Where's Caroline?"

"I'm _not_ afraid, Doctor Matthews. I just want us all out of here. She can't hurt us outside of the facility, so we should just leave her be. Please, no one needs to get hurt for this! There's no reason to dwell over the past to fix things that can't happen anymore. So we should just-"

"And how long will it be until she finds a way to create a body for herself that she can be mobile in? How long will it be until she comes to find you and destroy you for escaping her? If she's as smart as you say, then you need to realize she can do that. Not to mention much worse. What if she captures people and brings them back to test, then kills them with neurotoxin?"

"First of all, I didn't 'escape' her. She let me go free. Second of all, she would never leave her laboratory. This is her _haven_. She can test, she can continue scientific research. It's all she wants to do. In fact. she has this overwhelming _itch_ to test, and if she doesn't do so it becomes unbarable. So in the time she could get to the city, get someone, and bring them back, she would be overwhelmed by the itch."

"What if she's testing to see if she has the ability to do it? If her mobile form works?"

"It would only work for one experiment, so all the time invested into it wouldn't be worth it for her. Doctor Matthews, this is my problem. Let me fix it."

"You avoided my question earlier. Where's Caroline."

Chell swallowed hard, her uncovered fist shaking to try to make her seem upset. "_She_ has her. And it's _my_ job to get her back. I _don't_ want any help. _**I**_ want to show this robot who's boss. Mess with me, mess with my friends," She said, thinking of Wheatley. Though she wasn't sure if she should consider him a friend or not. "But _**don't **_mess with my daughter."

"Chell, we've paid these men to come do their job. We're not wasting that money." He jumped through the portal and disappeared, but she was fully aware he hadn't went the way of the door. She hung her head, not wanting to hear the bitter scolding she was sure to get from GLaDOS when she returned. She sighed, lifting her head and heading towards GLaDOS' chamber. She _wasn't_ looking forward to this.

When she went through the door to the chamber, she immediately realized Caroline wasn't in there, or in the room she and Caroline had been watching the monitors through, which she could see from where she stood. She looked up at GLaDOS, her voice strict and demanding. "Where's Caroline?"


End file.
